Never too Far Away
by footballchick5
Summary: When Jess leaves for New York, Rory hit the road to find him. What will happen when she returns to Stars Hollow? *Chapter 5 up*
1. Road Trip

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters, but I do own this story.  
  
Rory and Lorelai enter a deserted Luke's Diner, deserted it was, but it was filled with boxes.  
  
LORELAI- Luke, aren't you a little old to be playing with boxes.  
  
LUKE- Very funny Lorelai, take a seat at the counter.  
  
As Rory and Lorelai approach the counter, Luke comes to take their order.  
  
LORELAI- What's with the boxes?  
  
LUKE- You haven't heard, and they say the news here travels like wildfire. Jess is gone; he moved back to New York, he told me to send him his things.  
  
RORY- Jess is gone?  
  
LORELAI- And praise the Lord for that.  
  
RORY- When did he leave?  
  
LUKE- He left yesterday, he said he was going to stop and say goodbye to you. But by the way you reacted I guess he didn't.  
  
RORY- No he didn't. I have to go.  
  
LORELAI- But we haven't ordered yet.  
  
RORY- Well I have some business to take care of.  
  
LORELAI- That's right (Rory exits)(to herself) leave your poor little mother to eat all by herself. (to Luke) Girls, always got to be on the go.  
  
Cut to Rory outside.  
  
Rory is jogging home, when someone calls her.  
  
VOICE- Rory!  
  
RORY- What? (As she turns around she sees) Dean, I'm sorry I did not know is was you, but I really need to get home.  
  
DEAN- And what no time for you boyfriend?  
  
(They kiss)  
  
DEAN- Why are you rushing home? I mean you have you good shoes on and every thing. Why are you running?  
  
RORY- I'm not running, I'm jogging, or power walking, or whatever you want to call it but not running.  
  
DEAN- Rory, I know you, and your working you way around the subject. For some reason you don't want to tell me why you're rushing home.  
  
Rory- Look its complicated, so could we talk about it sometime else?  
  
DEAN- Fine, just call me.  
  
RORY- Will do.  
  
(Dean try's to kiss Rory but she turns the other way, and takes off into the night before he can.)  
  
*** Night the Gilmore Residence  
  
RORY- Shirt, I need a shirt.  
  
(Rory looks thought the door, she finds a red shirt.)  
  
RORY- Perfect!  
  
(She throws it into her Hello Kitty suitcase and zips it shut, Grabs her keys and heads to the car.)  
  
***  
  
Rory looks at the Welcome to New York sign.  
  
RORY- (sigh) Well, here goes nothing.  
  
(Rory's cell rings)  
  
RORY- Hello.  
  
LORELAI- Hey babe. Where are you?  
  
(Rory/Lorelai Phone Conversation)  
  
RORY- In New York.  
  
LORELAI- What? Stop, Freeze, and rewind. Your where?  
  
RORY- You heard me, please don't tell Dean. LORELAI- Don't tell Dean what?  
  
RORY- That I'm in New York to see Jess.  
  
Lorelai- You're my good kid, not to mention my only kid, you cannot go to New York.  
  
Rory- I'm going and I'll be back soon. (Rory hangs up the phone.) 


	2. The Big Apple

The Big Apple  
  
As Rory entered the city she decided to park her car, and after shelling out $20 she was off to find Jess. Rory had no idea where to start when her phone rang.  
  
RORY- Hello.  
  
VOICE- Hey Rory.  
  
RORY- I'm sorry, who is this?  
  
VOICE- Rory, it's Jess. Your mom called me and said you where in New York.  
  
RORY- Yah, I'm lost though.  
  
JESS- Where are you? We can go out to breakfast.  
  
RORY- The sign says 66th and Broadway. Are you close?  
  
JESS- Just hang there for a while, I'll be there in ten minutes.  
  
***  
  
Rory felt a tap on her shoulder that startled her. She turned to look.  
  
JESS- Hey.  
  
RORY- Hey.  
  
JESS- So what do you want to do?  
  
RORY- You said before lets go get breakfast, so all you have to do is point the way.  
  
JESS- OK  
  
(Jess and Rory make there way to the diner. As they enter they took a seat at the counter.)  
  
JESS- This is good food, but no Luke's.  
  
RORY- Well no one can beat Luke's food, but I don't care as long as they have coffee.  
  
JESS- The best in New York, or at least that's what everyone else says. Also they serve their coffee in what looks like a pitcher.  
  
RORY- Well that's good because I have not ate since yesterday.  
  
JESS- So how's Stars Hollow?  
  
RORY- As good as it can get. I really don't think that anyone knows you're gone yet.  
  
JESS- How did you know?  
  
RORY- Me and mom went to Luke's to eat.  
  
(The waiter comes to take their order)  
  
JESS- Two pancake breakfasts, and two of you biggest coffees.  
  
(The waiter leaves.)  
  
JESS- What were you saying?  
  
RORY- My mom and me went to Luke's, and all you stuff was there in boxes.  
  
JESS- Yah, I really wanted to leave that town. I thought after everything that happened at Sookie's wedding and than you never talking to me. Than you come home and sure enough your with Dean.  
  
RORY- I thought we had this talk?  
  
JESS- (In a loud tone almost yelling) Speaking of Dean does he even know you're here?  
  
RORY- No.  
  
JESS- (Yelling) Why, why didn't you tell Dean that you came to see me?  
  
(Everyone in the diner turns and looks at them)  
  
RORY- (Starting to cry) I don't know, he just doesn't need to know.  
  
JESS- (Yelling) Why are you here Rory? Your with Dean there is nothing between us.  
  
(The waiter brings them their food)  
  
RORY- (crying) Jess stop.  
  
JESS- (Yelling) Answer my question. Why are you here?  
  
(All Rory could do is sit there stunned, she had no idea what to say)  
  
A/N: Please Review my story so I know I need to keep writing, it will make me more motivated to write the story  
  
Also I had to write that Lorelai called Jess, because with the millions of people in New York how would she ever find him? Also Jess had to yell at Rory for the story to make since, you will see in later chapters. I did not try to make Jess look mean but you'll understand why he yelled at her in later chapters. You'll also find out why Jess was mad at Rory for not telling Dean that she came to New York. 


	3. Museum here we come

A/N: I hope that this explains why Jess had to yell at Rory in the last chapter. I hope you like it.  
  
Jess and Rory than ate breakfast quietly and that walked five blocks ion silence.  
  
JESS- So how did you like breakfast?  
  
RORY- (Quietly) It was fine.  
  
JESS- You drove all the way here and now you're not talking to me?  
  
RORY- Yah, that's how it go sometimes.  
  
JESS- Look Rory I'm really sorry, but why am I such a secret?  
  
Jess and Rory sit down on a park bench.  
  
RORY- You know what Dean thinks about me hanging out with you.  
  
JESS- So what are you going to tell him when you get home? That you went to the North Pole to visit Santa?  
  
RORY- I don't know, it's just he has been different lately. Its not that I don't want him to know the truth, its just one of those times where the truth is best untold.  
  
JESS- Why?  
  
RORY- For one I don't think that he can handle it. Also I don't want to hurt him. I..  
  
JESS- You what?  
  
RORY- I.. I think that it is best that he does not know.  
  
She tried to say it but she couldn't, maybe it was because it was true. She really didn't love Dean.  
  
JESS- (Sigh) So what now?  
  
RORY- I don't know. What can we do?  
  
JESS- You name it we can do it.  
  
RORY- Any good museums?  
  
JESS- Rory, we are in New York. What kind of museum do you want to go to?  
  
RORY- I read about this one on line called the American Museum of Natural History, it said it was in New York. They have an exhibit on Einstein,  
  
JESS- Nice choice. It's at 79th and Central Park West.  
  
RORY- So how do we get there?  
  
JESS- We catch the subway.  
  
RORY- You lead the way.  
  
*** As they exit the subway Rory looks across the street at the building.  
  
RORY- It's so big!  
  
JESS- Yea. That is how everything is in New York big. Look behind you that is Central Park  
  
RORY- Wow! Stars Hollow could fit in there, and it's just the park!  
  
JESS- I told you they make things big.  
  
RORY- So you ready.  
  
As Jess started to walk across the street Rory just stood there.  
  
JESS- Aren't you coming?  
  
RORY- Oh, it just so beautiful, and big.  
  
As the approached the window Rory's phone rang.  
  
JESS- I'll go get the tickets you can answer the phone.  
  
Jess leaves to get the tickets.  
  
RORY- Hello.  
  
VOICE- Hey you.  
  
RORY- Hey Dean.  
  
DEAN- Where are you?  
  
RORY- Out and about. Why? DEAN- I just wanted to see what you where doing today.  
  
RORY- I'll be gone all day but maybe we can do something later this week, maybe.  
  
DEAN- Fine, but there is something I need to show you.  
  
RORY- What is it?  
  
Jess walks back over.  
  
DEAN- Rory, you will never guess.  
  
RORY- (Cutting Dean off) I have to go.  
  
Rory hangs up the phone.  
  
JESS- Who was that on the phone?  
  
RORY- Oh, it was just my mom.  
  
A/N: Please review as I said before the more you review the more inspired I get. 


	4. Will you please?

***  
  
JESS- So how did you like the museum?  
  
RORY- It was very educational.  
  
JESS- Rory what is the matter?  
  
RORY- My mom didn't call.  
  
JESS- But I thought you said.  
  
RORY- I lied it was Dean.  
  
JESS- Why didn't you tell me? You never lie or at least I don't think you do, so what's up?  
  
RORY- I just didn't want to hurt you.  
  
JESS- Well just for the record, it hurts more when you lie.  
  
RORY- Sorry, I don't know what came over me; you just seemed so hurt when I didn't tell Dean I came. So.  
  
JESS- I wish you would have told him but I am not going to make a big deal over it.  
  
RORY- So what now?  
  
JESS- What do you want to do?  
  
RORY- What do you usually do on a Saturday in New York?  
  
JESS- Hang out. Read. That is pretty much it.  
  
RORY- Why did you move back?  
  
JESS- Because I needed to.  
  
RORY- And why did you need to.  
  
JESS- I have no purpose there, no one really likes me. They all think that I am some kind of monster, but here I am not even on the radar of being bad.  
  
RORY- Everyone doesn't hate you, I even know some people that miss you.  
  
JESS- Name one.  
  
RORY- Luke.  
  
JESS- Given he has to miss me were blood related.  
  
RORY- Shane.  
  
JESS- Don't even get me started, with her.  
  
RORY- And I kind of miss you.  
  
JESS- If it means anything I kind of miss you to.  
  
RORY- You should move back.  
  
JESS- Why so I can watch you with Dean? No thank you.  
  
RORY- Jess look I really miss you, and I know even if they all say they hate you they all miss you. I mean who is going to put fake crime scenes at the corner. We need the action, the biggest news last week was Taylor ran out of cornstarch, and the new shipment was not going to come in for a few weeks. You should have seen the town they were in a frenzy.  
  
JESS- One reason why I would never go back.  
  
RORY- Oh, come on you know you like it.  
  
JESS- Yah, well even if I moved back I think you would still ignore me.  
  
RORY- Not true at all, you need to come back.  
  
JESS- I might consider it. Never tell anyone I said this but that town is the closest thing I have to a family. Even though everyone hates me, it's the best I have ever been treated.  
  
RORY- You know you want to move back.  
  
JESS- Maybe, but what will I get from it.  
  
RORY- I don't know, but you might just get me.  
  
A/N: Please read and review, I'm sorry but lately I haven't been that inspired, so keep reviewing so I can become inspires. 


	5. Authors Note

Authors Note  
  
I really have lost inspiration for this story. So if anybody would like to send me ideas to get this story going again it will be really helpful. Once I get a good idea I will try to post the next chapter really soon.  
  
Thanks~ Beth 


	6. The Carnival

Chapter 5  
  
A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the great ideas. You have no idea how much they helped. Also I changed the format of my story so that I could be more descriptive. So without anymore here is the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The sun had begun to set so Rory decided that she needed to head back to Stars Hollow. Yet in her heart she really wanted to stay in New York with Jess.  
  
Rory and Jess exited Jess' apartment and hailed a cab. When they got to where Rory's car was parked Jess offered to walk her to her car. When they reached the car they both stood there is silence.  
  
Rory finally spoke, "you should come back with me."  
  
Jess looked at her, "why?" he stated wanting to know an answer.  
  
Rory had no idea why she wanted him to come back. Maybe it was because she missed him, "just because," she said instead.  
  
"You know what I will go back with you."  
  
Rory than threw her arms around Jess, she was so happy to hear that he was coming back.  
  
Than Rory and Jess got in the car and headed back to Stars Hollow.  
  
As they where driving down the highway the traffic stopped, the where than sitting in traffic for at least an hour.  
  
"You know we should really stop. It is getting late and we both haven't slept," Rory sat there wondering what he was going to say.  
  
"Yah, I mean your driving so what ever you want to do," he replied.  
  
Rory than turned off the highway to the Motel 8 at the side of the road. They went to the office got their room and than set off to find it.  
  
"What room is it?" Jess kept asking Rory.  
  
She kept repeating, "314."  
  
After driving around the whole hotel three times they finally found it. But once they got into the room they found that there was only one bed.  
  
"She told us that there was two beds," Rory said banging her head against the wall.  
  
"Its fine," Jess said pulling her hair so that she wouldn't continue to bang her head.  
  
"I will sleep on the floor," Jess said waiting for Rory's response.  
  
"No," she said with a sigh, "we would be wasting room in the bed."  
  
Without any more they both slipped into the bed, and Rory set the alarm.  
  
***  
  
The next morning they finally reached Stars Hollow and Rory parked in front of Luke's Diner.  
  
"So," Rory said, "welcome back."  
  
"So, do I get another kiss this time," Jess said with a smirk across his face.  
  
"You wish," Rory replied as she got out of the car wishing she could kiss him.  
  
As the two of them entered Luke's the only two people in there where Dean and Lorelai sitting at one table.  
  
Rory just stood there not knowing what to say or do, she had just entered the diner with Jess.  
  
As she stood there Dean motioned for her to come sit next to him. Jess looked at Rory and than made his way up stairs.  
  
"So," Dean started as he grabbed Rory's hand. "How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm doing fine," Rory answered not being able to look Dean in the eye.  
  
"Rory," Dean said trying to make eye contact with her, "can you meet me tonight at the carnival around seven? I am bringing Clara and I want to know if you want to come."  
  
"I love the carnival, and I would love to go just as long as, we skip the tilt-a-whirl," she said not having a smile on her face as she thought about tonight.  
  
"Well," Dean said, "I'll see you there at seven."  
  
Dean then got up gave Rory a kiss on the forehead and left.  
  
Well, I really need to get back to the inn. See you later babe," Lorelai said as she place money on the table and than left too. Luke had gone upstairs so Jess was in charge of the diner. Jess walked over to Rory and refilled her cup up with coffee.  
  
"So the carnival," Jess said see that that is what was being set up across the street.  
  
Rory turned and looked, "yep, it only comes every few years so that is the big thing in town."  
  
"So do they spend more time watching it being set up or actually on the rides?"  
  
"Well, see most of the people get sick watching the rides in action, so they watch them being set up. Ms. Patty still brings a barf bag just incase."  
  
Jess chuckled a little and than sat down next to Rory, and the both watched the carnival.  
  
A/N: I hope you like this chapter please review. I am also going to try to get this story moving faster so that it will be Rory/Jess. 


End file.
